It Just Happened
by Amarantha Paiva Re
Summary: Some things are done by choice. Others...well, they just kinda happen. Yeah, those can get pretty crazy. LxN


Hey, hey, hey! Hope all you Fairy Tale fans like this. It is my first lemon I have personally written so bear with it. I think I did pretty damn good for my first time. Hope you all enjoy it. This will probably be my only Fairy Tale Fanfic though so I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: Do not own story, but I do own this plot.

_**It Just Happened…**_

She didn't know how it happened. Honestly she didn't know…okay she did but that still didn't account for _everything_ that had happened.

It had been a completely normal day at Fairy Tail. Nice talk with Mirajane, witnessing another lashing to both Natsu and Gray, a fight breaking out after said lashing between Natsu and Gray, flying furniture, raised voices, and eventually being dragged into whatever crazy and unbelievable circumstances ensued. Nice normal day, barring that 'normal' being a very flexible word pertaining to her life.

So how the _hell_ had she ended up thoroughly entwined with Natsu, in bed, _naked_?

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened at Fairy Tail. In fact, it was after she had left that things began to weird up. Okay, maybe not 'weird up' because having a hot guy hit on you wasn't what she'd consider weird, it was what _Natsu_ did next that was what started this whole chain of events.

(Flashback)

Lucy's steady footsteps resounded in the air as she gradually made her way home after finally leaving the still boisterous and noisy Fairy Tail. And it wasn't that she was complaining! No, she quite liked the healthy air of friendship and camaraderie that permeated any and all situations going on in the newly finished building. It was just that sometimes, a little dose of normal was a craving she just couldn't settle. I mean, how hard was it for a nice, young, attractive female like herself to find something normal to do every once in a while? Apparently pretty hard from where she was standing.

And just like that fate decided to throw her a curve ball.

Having been so engrossed in her own thoughts Lucy completely missed the person she was now falling literally head over heels with. Landing in a very undignified heap she could do no more than groan in slight pain and wait for the yelling to start.

Except it didn't.

Instead a very pleasant and deep voice met her ears. "I'm terribly sorry miss. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you all right?"

Opening her surprised earth brown eyes Lucy stared in wonder at the gorgeous man lying above her in a manner that suggested more. And Lucy was not sorry to admit she was most welcome to the idea of _more_.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. At least where she's concerned.

"HEY! Get your filthy perverted hands OFF her!"

And then the beautiful man who could have been more was abruptly pulled away and, quite literally, thrown out of her life. There went her dose of normal.

The angry and concerned face of her nakama appeared in her vision, his pink hair visibly shaking from his tension.

"Are you all right Lucy?! He didn't do anything to you did he? As soon as I saw him on top of you I ran over here, got him the hell off and a good three blocks away. Don't worry, he won't even _think_ of getting on top of you again!" Then he smiled that cheesy one hundred watt smile that always drove her to violence.

And she snapped.

Getting up off of the ground she turned to him. "Maybe, **Natsu**, I _wanted_ him on top of me. Ever think about that?"

Her heated reply had immediate results.

The smile vanished instantly from his face and he drew away from her as if she had physically hit him. His intense burgundy eyes were now focused strongly on her, the usually banked inner fires now roaring with attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a low and dangerous voice she'd only heard him use in battle.

But she was having none of it. "What I meant to say my dear _nakama_ was that you just killed my chances of getting laid by a very gorgeous and desirable man because you fucking **threw** him!"

"He was on top of you!" Natsu quickly retorted, his voice raising a notch.

"_Bullshit_! Did I look like I was struggling to you? No, I bet you didn't even look before you assumed I was in need of rescuing! God, you and your damn heroics!" She yelled, now too riled up to care if she was pushing his limit.

Turning to leave she barely made it a step before Natsu grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him, obviously not through with their argument.

"Is this about your chances being blown or the fact you need help every time I turn around?" He sneered. Natsu had reached his breaking point it seemed.

Lucy gasped in rage. "How _dare _you you **bastard**! I'll admit that in the face of you, Gray, and Erza, I'm the weakest in our little team. But don't you fucking forget all the times I _have_ contributed to the missions! I'm not so weak that I can't take on a single man that just happened to bump into me! I'M NOT SOME WEAK FEMALE!"

Natsu stared heatedly at her before he drew her so close to him that she could feel his breath on her angrily flushed face. "No, but you're _my __**female**_."

And with that he picked her and had opened and closed the door to her house before she even knew what was happening. She hadn't even realized that everything had just taken place right in front of her doorstep.

But her thoughts were effectively halted when a scalding hot mouth covered her own quaking lips. Natsu's hot lips all but melted hers and he quickly pushed past to stake his claim inside as well. His tongue met hers with a burst of flavor and passion that drove a heated groan from her.

Still battling with her mouth and dominating, Natsu circled his warm and strong arms around her small lithe body and lifted her once again. He walked straight to the bedroom and kicked the door shut before laying her down on the plush bed and finally breaking the heated kiss. Both of them were panting heavily but Natsu was the one who was grinning like a fool.

"I hope you know now that I've finally tasted you I'm never letting you go." He rasped out, his voice deep and husky.

Lucy shivered at the possessiveness portrayed through his words. She had never seen Natsu this forceful and demanding but she was quickly becoming accustomed to liking it.

"Just shut up and kiss me you pink haired idiot."

With a growl he descended upon her once again with a fury. Attacking her mouth like an animal he allowed his scalding hands to wander up and down her squirming body. One of his hands slipped beneath her shirt and around her back to press her even closer to his hovering form. He purred at the contact of her pressed against his entire length.

Gasping at his forwardness. Lucy brought her hands around his neck and finally ascended into his soft hair, massaging his scalp and pushing his mouth more ferociously onto hers. It appeared Lucy was a tad bit competitive in bed.

Drawing his head back Natsu gazed down at Lucy's flushed face and hooded eyes. She gazed back up at him with her own brown eyes darkened with passion and desire.

"Natsu, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

The fire mage simply smirked at her. " A man never tells his conquests to a lady."

Lucy's kiss swollen lips turned down in a puzzled frown. "'Conquests?' What are you talking ab-." Realization lit her eyes and made her insides smolder for a whole other reason. "Oh my god! That's disgusting, I don't want to hear about all of the women you've had sex with! Gah, get off of me. There is no way in hell we're going further than this! You have effectively blown the mood!" Lucy backed her words by flinging him off of her with all the brute force she could summon.

Landing on all fours on the floor Natsu glowered up at her as she scrambled as far back on the bed as she could. "Was that _really_ necessary Lucy?"

"You bet your ass it was! Now get out of here before I throw you out myself!"

He raised one mocking eyebrow at her words.

Fuming Lucy pointed her finger out the door. "Don't give me that look Natsu! It's not nearly impossible as you're making it out to be."

"Lucy. Do you really think you can get me out if this room when I will give my all, and I do mean my all, to stay standing right here?" By now he was standing with his arms crossed defiantly and his brow still raised in blatant mockery.

Gritting her teeth Lucy again motioned towards the door. "OUT!"

Huffing Natsu uncrossed his arms and made his way over to the bed. "You're blowing this way out of proportion Lucy. I never actually said a slept with anyone before, now did I?"

Having said that he placed one knee on the edge of the bed and braced his arms on either side of the livid girl before him. He couldn't help but smile softly at her angry words and righteous anger. She was kind of cute when she had that particular scowl on her face just before she burst and started flinging empty threats around. Well, empty when it came to him anyway since he could top her in an instant without breaking a sweat. But he enjoyed seeing her struggle regardless.

Her tenacity given almost any situation was one of the many things he loved about her. Her passionate and giving heart made him breathless every time he saw her bestowing help or comfort to anyone who needed it, even him at times. Her being a total knock out certainly was an added bonus, what with her short golden locks, her curvaceous body, and a smile that made him go all limp and shaky she was the only girl in his eyes.

And she was lying in front of him, still riled and fussy, and looking like a feast fit for a king. Far be it for him to decline this offering.

"Natsu, I don't like that look in your eyes. Natsu don't you dare! NATS-!"

She was promptly cut off by his mouth sealing her words with fang, tongue, and lip. Groaning at her unique flavor Natsu plundered through her moist cavern with the single-minded ferocity he was well known for. He simply couldn't get enough of the female writhing beneath him.

Lucy contemplated briefly kneeing Natsu where his mind had obviously gone but that was quickly swept aside as her desire for the man above her overrode all other thoughts. Gasping, she felt his hot hands slide under her shirt and begin to pull it up and over her head. Finding it unfair that she was the only one losing her clothing Lucy quickly swept her hands inside his vest and made his arms pull back as the article of clothing fell off and behind him. Next went his scarf and then his shirt before Natsu cut off her frenzied hands by holding her wrists in one hand above her head while the other caressed the underside of her bra covered breasts teasingly.

"You blow hot and then cold and then hot again. You're going to have to make up your mind Lucy, because I'm not sure that I can stop if we keep going. As much as I want to just forget everything and make love to you I respect you too much to just push things too far before your ready." As he said this he slid the back of his knuckles across her cheek in a tender gesture of affection.

Dear god this was really happening. Natsu was on top of her ready to ravage her into the next century, but the real question: was she ready to go that far with him?

Sure she liked him well enough. He was her nakama after all and her friend. He was the reason she was living her life to the fullest, fulfilling her dreams and finding new ones to achieve. He had saved her countless times and was forever teaching her how far a person would go for someone important to them. And he had blatantly said he was in lo-! Oh holy Moses on a pogo stick, he said he was _in love_ with her. Well, to be fair he hadn't actually said he loved her, but he did say he wanted to _make love_ to her. Well…damn. That kind of took the decision away from her now didn't.

"Natsu, why the hell did you stop kissing me?"

The smile he sent her was so chalk full of affection, excitement, and love that she couldn't help but smile back at him. Then she was swept up into one of the hungriest kisses she had ever had and reduced to a puddle of mass called a female in mere seconds. Man this guy could kiss.

Natsu positively purred at having the women he had desired for so long pliant and willing beneath him. It was like a dream having her here in his arms and ready for anything he would do to her. Maybe prayer did work.

Soon all of their clothes lay on the floor and around them in heaps and tatters, testament to their impatience of being skin to skin. Natsu was gradually migrated across her cheek and down to her neck where he was currently kissing and nibbling his way down her throat. His calloused hands were massaging her bountiful mounds, switching from harsh gripping to gentle fondling. Lucy loved what he was doing to her but it wasn't enough. Her body pulsed with need and her core tightened with the want of fulfillment. She could feel him, hot and hard against her thigh, just waiting to be let in.

"N-natsu. I need more. Please."

Panting harshly from holding himself back Natsu turned his head into her neck, whispering, "Are you sure?"

Lucy groaned in agitation, clutching at his shoulders. "Yes, YES! Now please stop stalling and just do it already!"

Scowling at her accusation Natsu quickly brought his hands down to her thighs and spread them wide as he moved into position. "Fine, you asked for it Lucy." And with that he buried himself to the hilt.

Both of them groaned at the sensation of each other. Bringing his head up Natsu stared down at her fixated by the picture of pleasure she made. Grasping her hips he continuously thrust into her wildly, as was his nature. He would never get enough of the woman who lay beneath him. Her cries and mewls of bliss were driving him to distraction and a quicker end then he intended. Gritting his teeth he concentrated on giving Lucy the fulfillment she obviously sought.

Gasping for air Lucy grasped his taught shoulders for support. She could feel her end coming fast as Natsu pistoned into her. His strained face and muscles gave way that he was reaching his zenith as well.

Moving her hands into his feather soft hair she dragged his face down to hers. "Let go Natsu." Then she penetrated his hot mouth with her tongue, affectively pushing him over the edge of sanity.

She came hard and fast as he thrust into her ferociously. Her walls rippled and quaked around him as she climaxed, drawing him to orgasm as well.

Still inside of her Natsu rolled them both over until she was lying with her head nestled between his neck and shoulder. Both of them were panting from exertion and basking in the satisfaction of the afterglow.

(End Flashback)

So here she was, humming in contentment and drawing lazy circles on Natsu's upper chest with her hand. She felt him smile at her affectionate gesture. Okay, she may never know what the universe was thinking when this happened, all she knew was that she was grateful it had, because after today her life was going to be stock full drama, angst, fun, and lots and lots of love. Hey, Natsu was a very affectionate man, and if he needed to show how much he loved her by ravaging her for a few hours each day far be it from her to stop him. Hell, she'd probably encourage him knowing how good he was with his mouth. Damn, she was going to have next to no sleep in the coming months.

" I hope you know now that I've had you I'm **never** letting you go." His soft but firm words roused her out of her thoughts.

She sighed lazily. "I know."

"And I also hope you know that any male that tries to put a move on you is legally bound to death in my eyes."

She smirked at that. "I'll try not to look so damn desirable then. But it might be hard since I'm just naturally alluring."

Natsu growled.

"But I _highly_ doubt anyone's going to put the moves on me when they see **you** kissing me and holding me possessively every damn day."

She heard his rumble of agreement.

---

Hours later, while Natsu thought she was sleeping, he tenderly traced the planes of her face before bending down to whisper, "_**Mine**_."

Smiling softly in feigned sleep she the thought, _Yes. Yours._


End file.
